Infinity Gauntlet
'History' The Infinity Gauntlet was designed to hold six of the 'soul gems', better known as the Infinity Gems. When used in combination their already impressive powers make the wearer able to do anything he/she wants. It was gathered by the mad Titan Thanos as he took the gems from the Elders of the Universe that had originally carried them. Adam Warlock later held the gauntlet, but the Living Tribunal declared that the gems were too dangerous to use together. However, Thanos' later machinations eventually led to Living Tribunal rescinding this restriction. Some time later, Mr. Fantastic revealed to his fellow teammates of the secret group called the Illuminati that he had been collecting the Infinity Gems and hoped to collect them all with the help of them. Despite a general apprehension, the group managed to acquire all six gems. Upon doing so, Mr. Fantastic attempted to will the Gems out of existence, but he was unable to do so. Faced with this failure, and a reprimand from Uatu, the Watcher, he made the controversial decision to give each Illuminati member one gem to hide so that they would never be combined and used again. After the Siege of Asgard, The Hood tried to get all the Gems, starting by taking the Reality Gem from the Himalayas (which was kept there by Illuminati Black Bolt), the Power Gem from the Baxter Building (kept by Mr. Fantastic) and battled the Red Hulk with it.[2] Red Hulk warned the Avengers about it, and Iron Man talked with the Illuminati about this. Hood managed to get the Space and Time Gems, while he lost the Power Gem at the hand of Red Hulk, Namor and Thor. After taking the Mind Gem from the ruins of the X-Mansion, Hood traveled to the Astral Plane, where he tried to get the Soul Gem, but was finally defeated by the Avengers. Iron Man gathered all the six gems and became the first human to possess and use the Infinity Gauntlet, as he transported the Hood back to Ryker's Island and faked that he made the Gauntlet disappear from existence, he really transported it to the Illuminati gathering place, where he divided the Gems between his teammates again. When the Illuminati later faced the threat of the Incursions, alternate reality Earths colliding with their own with the result of the extinction of both realities, the Illuminati once again assembled the Infinity Gauntlet. Galactus, The Watcher and Thanos sensed the assembly of the gauntlet, and Captain America used the Gauntlet to push away the other Earth and prevent the collision. The cost of this however, was the destruction of the Gauntlet and the shattering of all gems but the Time Gem.[3] 'Capabilities' Time Gem: Total control over all aspects of time including time travel, stopping time, slowing down or speed up flow of time and to accelerate or slow down aging. Space Gem: Limitless manipulation of space, allowing for teleportation, dimensional manipulation, creation of wormholes, etc. Soul Gem: Limitless manipulation of souls both alive and dead also has shown to be able to evolve or devolve a beings physical self as well as their mental capacities. Reality Gem: Locally or universally alters the natural laws of the universe to the wielders will. Power Gem: Controls all of the power in the universe. It can be used to augment or inhibit any force. Mind Gem: Taps the user into the universal consciousness, allowing for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers including telepathy and telekinesis. The Infinity Gauntlet granted virtual omnipotence to its wearer. Even the combined powers of beings like Eternity, Uatu, Lord Chaos, Master Order, Mistress Love and Sire Hate in the Marvel Universe, Kronos the Celestials, Death, and Galactus made up only a small fraction of the Gauntlet's power. The only known beings with power exceeding that of the Gauntlet are the Living Tribunal and the One-Above-All. When Thanos possessed the gauntlet his anger turned into a wave of energy that at 2% of its full strength caused the west coast of the United States and Japan to sink underwater, tidal waves on the east coast of the United States, and caused the Rainbow Bridge to Asgard to shatter, trapping Odin, Zeus and the other skyfather gods on Asgard. One thing the Infinity Gauntlet cannot do is work outside the Universe it comes from. The Gauntlet from 616 will only work in the 616 universe so on and so forth. It is also incapable of being used to destroy itself. If fused together, they are capable of making the extremely powerful nigh-omnipotent being known as Nemesis.